Have yourself a Miranda Little Christmas
by Lindsay Schmidt
Summary: Jo went home for Christmas, she is sitting with her new step sister watching have youself a Miranda little christmas. this what i think Jo would think if she saw Big Time Rush on TV.


_**Have yourself a Miranda Little Christmas**_

Jo's point of view

Jo finally got off the plane ride and was heading home for Christmas. Her mom called and said that her new step sister who she has not met or was told about until that call is going to be there. Her mom said that she was never mentioned to her either. All she knows is that her name is Caitlyn and she is 17. When Jo got to her house she walked into see it decorated like it normally is.

"Mom I'm home!" Jo yelled threw the house her mom came out of the Kitchen followed by her new husband Paul who Jo actually liked.

"Darling its so great to see you." Her mom said giving her a hug.

"You too mom."

"Why don't you put your stuff up in your room and then you can meet Caitlyn."

"Okay mom." Jo picked her stuff back up and walked up the stairs to her old room which looked so different it was pink ewww. Her one at the Palm Woods is red and has tones of Big Time Rush posters on the walls. She put her stuff down and walked back down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Jo Caitlyn is down stairs watching TV go say hi." Jo nodded and walked down stairs. She got down and saw a girl watching TV she had long brown hair Jo went and sat down next to her. The girl looked at her.

"Hi I'm Jo."

"Hi I'm Caitlyn."

"Its nice to meet you, what are you watching?" Jo asked.

"The have yourself a Miranda little Christmas." Caitlyn said.

"Oh with Miranda Cosgrove I forgot that was on. Fabio is going to be on it right?"

"Yeah, he is up next."

"Girls we need to run to the store we will be back in about an hour." Paul yelled down the stairs.

"Kay." They both yelled. During the next commercial Jo went up to get them both a cup of hot chocolate when she got back down it was just coming back on. She handed a cup to Caitlyn who took it and said a small thank you and Jo sat down with her drink.

"_Welcome back to have yourself a Miranda little Christmas."_

"_Hey I hope it's the Christmas pizza I ordered."_

"_Hi Miranda."_

"_Its Fabio's pizza delivery."_

"_I got you some candy cane peppermint pizza."_

"_Yum. What took you so long?"_

"_Oh I got stuck in the snow."_

"_How did you get out?"_

"_Well some guys came along and helped me."_

"_Hey what's up Miranda?" Carlos said._

"_What's up?" Logan said._

"_Merry Christmas." James and Kendall both said._

"_Big Time Rush."_

Jo nearly spit out her hot chocolate. "Oh my gosh." Jo said trying not to laugh.

"Big Time Rush wasn't supposed to be on this." Caitlyn said.

"Yeah I know they are supposed to be in Minnesota." Jo said.

"_Do you guys want to join me for a song?"_

"_Yeah, yeah let's do it." Kendall James Carlos and Logan all said._

"Jo how do you know there supposed to be in Minnesota?" Caitlyn asked. Jo looked at her.

"Oh I'm dating Kendall." Jo said still listening to them singing.

"_All I want for Christmas is you." Kendall sang._

"Really you're dating Kendall Knight? He is like my favorite." Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah for 10 months now. Griffin is probably making them do this. He is always messing with their plans."

"_And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree." James sang._

"Oh wow I can't wait to tell my friends they love Big Time Rush."

"Yeah I should call Kendall when they are done find out what is going on."

"_Santa Clause will make me happy with a toy on Christmas day." Kendall sang._

"_I just want you for my own more then you could ever know, make my wish come true all I want for Christmas is you. You baby."_

"They were so excited to go I hope they still make it."

"So how does Kendall react to your character dating that fine Jett Stetsons character in your show?" Caitlyn asked.

"_And the sound of children's laughter fills the air." Miranda sang._

"_And everyone is singing." Carlos sang._

"_I hear sleigh bells ringing." Kendall sang._

"He was weird at first but now he doesn't mind much today before I left he had Carlos, Logan and James beat him up."

"Why?" Caitlyn asked.

"He gave me a gift trying to get me to go out with him again then started teasing Kendall that he has a hit TV shows with a 3 year contract and Kendall said. 'Yes but you don't have 3 friends who are hockey players like me' he snapped his fingers the 3 guys grabbed Jett and took to who knows where." Jo explained trying not to laugh.

"Oh my god that is so funny, what did you do?"

"Nothing Jett told me to call them off but their like untrained dogs they don't listen."

"_I just want you for my own more then you can ever know, make my wish come true all I want for Christmas is you, you baby. _

_All I want for Christmas is you baby._

_You're all I want._

_You're all I need._

_Christmas day baby you and me._

_You're all I want._

_You're all I need._

_Christmas baby you and me"_

"_Happy Holidays," They boys yelled and the TV changed to the weather._

"Wow I wasn't expecting that I'm gonna call Kendall ill put it on speaker but don't talk." Jo dialed Kendall's number and it rang.

"Hey Jo what's up?" Kendall said when he picked up.

"I saw you guys on have a Miranda little Christmas, what's going on?"

"Griffin wants us to make An Christmas EP and 2 need to be celebrity guest so we sang." All of a sudden Jo heard honking and a loud crash.

"Kendall what was that?" Jo asked.

"Sorry Jo I got to go, Gustavo just got hit by a limo, ill see you when you get back bye." Kendall hung up before she could even say bye.

"That was weird." Caitlyn said.

"Yeah I know lets find something to watch." Jo said.

"Okay."


End file.
